All I Have Left
by Magick
Summary: when CattieBrie gives up the will to live, who will save her?


Disclaimer: The characters belong to Salvatore, he created them, I claim no ownership  
  
A/N- This takes place one year after the Sea of Swords, and Drizzt never returned with the Companions of the Hall  
  
@----  
  
The depths of winter surrounded Mithril Hall in a blanket of the purest white. Endless hammering , the music of the Dwarven soul, sounded from the mines below all day and long into the night. And so, the Companions of the Hall waited out the coldest of nights, all save one.  
  
Wulfgar and Delly had announced their engagement, the wedding to take place the following Spring. Baby Colton thrived, growing quickly, (and maybe a bit too quickly for her parents,) into an active toddler. Regis had once again handed over his title of the Spokesman of Lonleywood to a very bright human woman. Now he spent his days sleeping, eating, and helping to plan the upcoming marriage. The tenth King of Mithril Hall, Breunor Battlehammer, was busy indeed. Between the new mines opening, and all of his other kingly duties, he rarely slept. And yet, he worried, they all did.  
  
Drizzt paced outside the door, Wizards from Longsaddle, Clerics from Silverymoon, wise men, healers, and shamans from all around had been flocking through the halls all the passed year. The result was always the same, Cattie-Brie was sick, and most likely would not survive the winter. No healer's came now, she was beyond their power to cure. And it seemed inevitable that soon the young woman you fade from existence long before her time.  
  
A heavy wooden tankard hit the wall of Breunor's main audience chamber. The dwarf stormed around the room, yelling at the top of his voice, while Regis just sat back and waited for his friend's rage to wear down. "Damn ye Gods!" Breunor bellowed, "Damn ye magic! Damn the world to ruin in the Nine Hells'o the Abyss!" Overcome, he fell to his knees, beating at the stone with his bare fists. But soon he calmed, and turned to the quit halfling. "Find 'im Rumblebelly, ask the Lady of Silvermoon, Drizzt'll be wanting to say his good-byes in person."  
  
The night was dark, and endless canopy that reached to the horizons, and broken by a million brilliant stars. The ocean spray in his face reminded Drizzt how much he loved the open water, He had left Mithril Hall a year ago, without a word. None of his friends knew where he was, and Drizzt thought it better this way. Not necessarily for himself, but for them, especially Cattie-Brie. But even he knew it was a lie. Drizzt knew he just couldn't bear the though of them growing old, and dying. And so he distanced himself, so that they may live their lives in peace. It was the most painful thing he had ever done.  
  
Drizzt was snapped away from his thoughts, scant moments later, by Robillard. The wizard looked tense, but more so then usual. "Drizzt," he said hesitantly, "I have received a message for you, Lady Alustriel, has spoken of a great tragedy in Mithril Hall." "What is it? Invaders? Plague?" "No, you see, it's Cattie-Brie." Drizzt's face blanched, and he felt like he'd been impaled. "She's dead?" he asked, a tremor in his voice. "No, but soon."  
  
@----  
  
One week later found Drizzt and Robillard facing the entrance to Mithril Hall. The wizard had decided to stay, and was to return Drizzt to the Sea Sprite when all was over. The wind howled in the mountains, and snow was piled high all around, so the warmth inside was a welcome relief. Stone walls rose around them, surrounding them; Robillard felt very lost as Drizzt led him down the winding tunnels.  
  
"So ye've returned then, elf?" Breunor asked. The main chamber was silent, as Regis and Robillard waited anxiously for the reply. I have, old friend, but neither of us are staying long." "Ye'll always have a place here, elf, and don't ye be forgetting it. But, these halls'll be darker without me Cattie-Brie. Go speak with her, but don't be expectin' much." Drizzt only shook his head, "Robillard wishes to see if there's anything he might do."  
  
Drizzt paced outside the door, the heavy stone obliterating all noise. It seemed like hours had passed, yet all the while he stayed strong; not easy when your heart is breaking, and your eyes burn from unshed tears. So, when Robillard closed the door behind him, he was pounced of by a very distraught drow elf. All he said was, "She cannot be helped by me, and she will die if something dosen't change. Her soul has simply given up the will to keep fighting." And with that, he straightened his blue wizards robes, and made his way back to the main hall.  
  
No battle had ever made Drizzt as completely terrified as he felt opening the door to Cattie-Brie's room. It was dim, lit only by a fire in the hearth, and casting strange shadows in the walls. Stepping into the door, and closing the door behind him, he saw her. Cattie-Brie was facing the flames, sitting on a chair, her body shrouded in heavy blankets despite the heat. His knees weak, the drow walked to the chair. She did not stir.  
  
Feelings of panic and despair forced Drizzt to his knees, tears welling up in his lavender eyes. Her face was ashen, those beautiful eyes devoid of life, as though her soul had already begun to leave this plane. He whispered her name softly, and she turned to face him. "Cattie-Brie.." he began to say, and she interrupted, "Why are ye here?" Her voice was so weak he could barely hear it. "To, to say goodbye, but, NO!" Drizzt yelled, "You can't leave, you can't die, not now, not like this, you can't leave everyone!" The tears flowed freely now, shining on his ebony skin. "But what of ye? Ye left everyone, even me, why d'ye care now if I'm gone?"  
  
He couldn't escape the logic, it held him fast. "Because I love you, you know I do! This can't be all!" "I'm tired, please, can ye help me back to the bed?" Drizzt nodded, lifting her too delicate form from the chair. She was so light, and with all the gentleness he possessed, Drizzt lay her down and covered her in the blankets. Cattie-Brie looked up at him, tears in her blue eyes. "Don't leave...not now, not again." And he couldn't. Morning dawned to the sun rising high over the mountains. Drizzt shrugged off the last vestiges of sleep and looked around. The fire in the hearth had burned low, but the room was still warm. Stretching out, his hand encountered something new, soft, and warm. Turning quickly onto his side, he saw Cattie-Brie curled into him, her face turned upwards to look at him. Propping himself up on his elbow, Drizzt looked down at her attentively. "I love you.." he said softly, running a finger down her cheek, and she smiled, so he did the only thing he could think of, the only way he could ever say goodbye. Drizzt Do'Urden lowered his face and kissed her.  
  
This was no normal kiss, for as their lips met, a shudder ran through them, and a feeling of absolute harmony. And when they drew away, Cattie-Brie smiled wide, and her skin glowed, and her eyes sparkled. "I gave up hope," she said slowly, "and I thought you had gone forever, I watched Wulfgar and Delly and Colson, so happy, and I despaired... never leave me, I need you to live, you complete my soul." And Drizzt knew, he never could leave.  
  
@----  
  
well that's all folks! Reviews are welcomed, and encouraged! 


End file.
